How the Evil Started
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Fenrir Greyback was evil, everyone knew that, but how did he become evil? Was he an alright child and corrupted? Or was he a bully, ready to be groomed into the monster he became?


**How the Evil Started**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 1

 **Prompt:** Write a character you've never written before - Fenrir Greyback

 **Word Count:** 2,204 words

 **~.~**

"Leave me alone!" A boy screamed and ran as fast as his legs could take him. The young boy was being chased by a teen who was focused on hunting him. No amount of apologies, begging or pleading would convince the older boy to leave him alone.

"But this is so much fun!" The older boy laughed and closed the distance between them, a grin on his cracked lips. When he got close, he tackled the younger boy to the ground and started pounding him with his fists. "This is what happens to those who get me in trouble."

As he pounded the young boy, a sinister grin crept onto his face. Every hit that landed on the poor, quivering child seemed to get his blood pumping. No matter who he hurt, it always made him smile, maniacally, as though it were the only thing to bring him happiness. What the teen didn't know was that someone noticed this personality trait, and considered him ripe for the picking. The person stalking him had kept a close eye on him for weeks and had waited in the shadows until the moment was just right. With his attention on beating the child, he didn't notice his stalker coming up behind him, not until he saw a shadow stretching across the ground. Before he even could turn around and look, the stranger grabbed him, putting him in a chokehold.

"Now, that's not very nice, young man. Someone should teach you a lesson." The stranger whispered, all the while smiling sadistically, showing all his teeth.

While this was going on, the tormented boy noticed the teen struggling against the mysterious assailant. Looking at the man holding his bully, he couldn't help the fear curling up in his stomach. Seeing the eyes of the stranger on him, he froze for a second, then he bolted, leaving the older boy at the mystery man's mercy.

"Let me go you asshole!" The older boy gasped, he couldn't help but be the tiniest bit afraid of the man. No matter how he acted before, a tiny part of him was scared, and it pissed him off to no end. He didn't want to be afraid.

"Now, now. Tell me your name boy," the man commanded, loosening his grip on the boy, allowing him a little air.

The boy spat in his face defiantly, ignoring the order. He wouldn't tell the man squat. The man glared and squeezed boy's throat again, making it hard to breathe. The boy struggled against the much stronger opponent, his vision darkened and his limbs seemed too heavy. He couldn't fight anymore. The man asked his name for the second time, then allowed him to breathe once more.

The boy gasped as air flooded his lungs. He gave into the command wheezing out his name, "Fenrir Greyback."

"It's so nice to meet you face to face Fenrir, at last. You can call me Alpha. Let's go somewhere more private where we can continue this conversation," the man smiled, pleased with the boy's submission.

Fenrir, tired from struggling, went limp in the man's arms, hoping to keep from getting his airway crushed again. The man kept his hold on Fenrir as he apparated away. Being apparated took what little fight Fenrir had left, and he blacked out.

 **~.~**

Sometime later, Fenrir woke up completely alone. He noticed his shoes were gone, as well as his jacket, leaving him only in his pants and shirt. Fenrir concluded that there was no further damage, so he took the chance to look at his surroundings; he was in a cage, just big enough for him, but not enough to stretch out his legs at all. He grabbed the bars, his fingers only just able to slip through the gaps, and he looked around noticing there were other cages, with other children inside them. Some looked like they had been just taken, like himself, whilst others looked dirtier and tired like they'd been there for more than a couple of weeks.

While Fenrir did love to cause his victims to fear him, he never wanted to feel that way himself. Now though, he could understand what they went through. He was feeling slightly scared and immeasurably angry, he didn't know where he was or how to get out. The cage he was in was locked, he couldn't conceive a way out of the situation, this frightened him most.

"Hey…" Fenrir whispered, "what are we doing here?"

The child in the neighboring cage looked him in the eyes and growled inhumanely. Fenrir's eyes widened in shock. He just asked a simple question; maybe he would need to beat it out of him to get an answer. Fenrir gave his best glare and growled at him, his growl wasn't inhuman like the boy's, but it was filled with aggression. The boy whimpered, backing away and bowing his head in submission. Fenrir stopped growling but continued to glare at the other child.

"Now…you're going to-" Fenrir started but was cut off by a slow steady clap from the other side of the room. Fenrir turned and saw the man that had captured him still clapping with an amused grin on his face.

"Astounding!" The man laughed. "I think you'll be just perfect!"

Fenrir didn't know what he'd be perfect for and he didn't know if he wanted to find out. His mind was a little confused. He was afraid of the stranger that compelled him; he wanted to be like him. Fenrir wanted to be strong and exude fear into the hearts of many, just like Alpha. He tilted his head in thought, thinking, why did the man want to be called Alpha? Fenrir was still confused, he was not known for his smarts, and the answer eluded him.

"Fenrir…I don't know how much you know about us, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Alpha smiled darkly at him.

"Will you let me out?" Fenrir questioned.

"Hmm… maybe later, for now, you need to sit and watch." Alpha said, before turning around and walking out of the room.

Fenrir was at a loss, why was he in a cage with other children, ranging in different ages? Why were some of the children feral? He didn't understand what Alpha wanted with him or how he would fit into his mysterious plans. What would he fit in with? What was he going to watch?

His thoughts were put on hold as the lights within the room shut off. The ceiling seemed to melt away, leaving a clear sky. The moon was full and bright, casting an eerie glow about the entire room. Suddenly growling rumbled through the room. Fenrir shifted in his cage and looked around wondering what was going on. He gasped in shock as the children that were more feral began sprouting fur, their bodies snapping into a different shape.

"Werewolves…" Fenrir whispered in awe.

He couldn't believe it. Was this what Alpha was doing? Creating werewolves? Was Alpha a werewolf? Was Alpha going to turn him into a werewolf? Fenrir's head was swimming, and he couldn't make heads nor tails of this conclusion.

Fenrir watched as the children turned werewolves tried to leave their cages, only to hiss and growl at the bars. The werewolves moved toward the middle of the cage, trying to keep a safe distance, but it was hard with the cages being so small. Fenrir looked at his cage more closely; it was made of silver.

As Fenrir wondered at this development, another man walked into the room. He seemed weak and pliable, like an underling. It made sense that Alpha would have pure humans helping him. He needed weaklings to serve him; it made Fenrir like Alpha all the more, they were of a similar mindset.

The lackey opened up one of the non-werewolves cages and grabbed the child from inside.

"No! Leave me alone! Please!" The child sobbed and begged desperately, fighting to get away from the man.

The man kept silent, almost as if he was conditioned to do so. He walked over to one of the werewolves cages and opened it. The werewolf looked up at the hole as the human child was dropped inside, the cage locked.

Fenrir couldn't keep his eyes away from the carnage. The child cried as he backed away as far as he could, but it was no use. The werewolf clawed and bit at the child until he was no more. Fenrir was astonished at the savagery of the attack but was intrigued at the werewolves strength and ruthlessness.

"Interesting…" He whispered to himself, his eyes trained on the werewolf.

While Fenrir was otherwise occupied, he didn't notice the underling watching him closely, and he had no idea what would come the next morning, Alpha would be watching a pensive of his memory. Alpha was becoming very happy with his choice, Fenrir was perfect for what he had in mind.

 **~.~**

Sleeping on a hard surface was not conducive to Fenrir's attitude. He was quite testy being held as a prisoner, not to mention it being made known to the others around him. If everyone thought the werewolves were scary before the full moon, they had nothing on Fenrir with his detestable attitude.

During his cooling off period, Alpha came into the room looking calm and collected. A hush fell over the room, every child knowing this man was not someone to be trifled with. Alpha acknowledged the silence with glee and made his way over to Fenrir's cage. Upon reaching it, Fenrir sent a glare to Alpha, showing his displeasure at his current predicament.

"I knew you would like the display last night Fenrir," Alpha commented, talking as if the display was not a barbaric murder.

"What are you talking about old man?" Fenrir growled, hiding the pleasure that shot through his spine as he remembered the events of last night.

"Come, I have something I want to show you," Alpha said as he opened the cage for Fenrir to climb out.

Fenrir, however, was suspicious. He didn't know whether to leave the cage or not. Deciding to take a chance, Fenrir climbed out and stood next to Alpha. He looked up at the man and pondered, what was he talking about? Nothing he conjured up in his mind would come even remotely close to what happened next.

 **~.~**

Alpha took Fenrir to a darkly lit room that had a coppery smell in the air. Fenrir squinted to see in the darkness; however, his inferior human eyes had not adjusted to the darkness yet. Suddenly a light grew in the middle of the room, drawing Fenrir's eyes. A man was tied to a chair, and he looked scared out of his mind. He was confused.

"Why did you bring me here Alpha?" He asked not able to believe there was any danger by asking.

"Why, the prisoner is for you of course!" Alpha replied happily.

Fenrir's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Alpha licked his lips before answering, "Well… I noticed you enjoyed the action last night, and you seem intrigued by what I am and what I do. Am I right Fenrir?"

"I don't know," Fenrir replied lowly, thinking back on his own actions.

"Don't lie to me Fenrir. Say what you feel," Alpha commanded, his voice taking a stern tone.

Fenrir looked up at him and knew he couldn't lie. He knew that he would not receive any criticism nor punishment in Alpha's home, unlike his own. He always hid his darker tendencies from his family, knowing that he would be thrown out if he allowed his true nature to show.

"I liked it. The attack was gory, and it had my blood pumping. I just wanted to see more of it." Fenrir admitted, and it felt good. He didn't feel scared anymore, and he no longer felt trapped, not by a cage, but now, he could truly be himself.

Alpha nodded with a pleased smile, "That is what I was waiting for. I have been watching you for a while now Fenrir, and your family is holding you back. But it doesn't have to be that way; you can be free to be yourself here. The man in the middle of the room is your present, your right of passage, be free to be your true self."

Fenrir's eyes shifted from Alpha to the tied up man in the chair. His eyes darkened slightly as his thoughts swam with different possibilities, how would he attain his true self?

"Here Fenrir. This is for you, while I do love using my hands, you do not have the luxury of claws. Use this however you desire," Alpha said as he handed a blade to Fenrir.

Fenrir looked at the blade, then at Alpha, before finally settling his gaze on the man in the light. A slow deranged grin appeared on his face as he slowly walked toward his prey, prey that started begging for his life. It was a glorious feeling.

As Fenrir was playing with his newfound freedom, Alpha whispered to himself, "Welcome to the pack, Fenrir. Tonight, you'll officially be one of us."

 **~.~**


End file.
